The Chronicles of the Half-Blood Cousins
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Jason and Thalia Grace. Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Percy and Adriane Jackson. Meet the six heroes who were prophicised to either save or destroy Olympus thousands of years before their birth. Now, together in one house, they unravel the truth behind their absentee fathers and their babysitter who seems thousands of years old. Slightly AU. Jason isn't Roman.


**A/N: I'm bored. :-P Extremly bored. Sooooooooooo, new story! Yupp. I went there. It's slightly AU, but not much! :-)**

**The Chronicles of the Half-Blood Cousins**

Percy POV

Hey, my name's Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old and I live with my cousins.

Well, actually, I don't know if they're my coussins or not.

You see, when I was nine, my mom died, leaving me in the care of my abusive step-dad, Gabe Ugliano. I lived with him for six months, and the state never figured out he abused me.

You see, Gabe thought I was a useless bastard, born to an unmarried couple. So, he beat me. With his fists, with 2 by 4s, with chairs. Anything that would hurt. Then, Gabe's fishing boat capsized in the ocean. He died, since it was March, and freezing out. Aparantly, in my mom's will, it said if I were ever to be left orphaned, I was to live with Thalia and Jason Grace and Nico and Bianca di Angelo, my supposed cousins. Thalia and Jason's mom died in a drunk driving accident and Nico and Bianca's mom died in a hotel explosion. My mom died in a plane crash.

We lived in this nice house on Long Island. It wasn't very big or very small. Thalia and Jason shared a room, Nico and Bianca shared a room and I got my own, because my sister disappeared when we were born.

Yesterday, our guardians, Triton, Alecto and Ganymede, weird names, I know, left us with a babysitter, because they had places to be. The babysitter, Chiron, another weird name, was really cool. He smelled like coffee and had a neat beard. He told us stories about Greek mythology and the Heroes of Old, Perseus, Jason, Orion and Atalanta. He also told us about the Muse Thalia. Nico acted fake-hurt because he wasn't named after anyone from Greek mythology. Jason was named after a son of Zeus, I was named after his brother and Thalia was named after a Muse and my sister was named after Adriane, the mortal who help Theseus navigate the Labyrinth.

Chiron also told us about the gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, mainly. He said the brothers never got along, but they were fated to have children who would save Olympus or destroy it. I hoped they were just stories. He said each brother was fated to have a set of opposite-sex twins. We all shuddered. Jason and Thalia were twins, Nico and Bianca were twins, and my sister Adriane and I were twins. He told us of Orion, Theseus, and many other heroes who protected the gods.

Thalia POV

Hiya. My name's Thalia Grace, and I'm 13.

Three years ago, I was put under the care of Alecto Enyo and Ganymede Olympia because my mother died in a car accident. My brother Jason and I were 11 at the time.

We were sent to live with Bianca and Nico di Angelo, who were aparantly our cousins. Their mother died two years before ours, in a hotel explosion during a business trip. Maria di Angelo was a CEO of a big tax company.

Anyway, a few days ago, Percy Jackson came to live with us. His mom four years ago in a plane crash, and his step-dad died last week in a boating accident.

Yesterday, Ganymede, Alecto, and Triton, who came a few days before Percy to help watch us, left for some meetings, and we were left with Chiron, the best babysitter in all of history. He always smells like coffee and tells us stories. Today's was about the Ancient Greek heroes Jason, Perseus, Orion, Theseus and Atalanta. Nico was playing his 'fake-hurt' act because he wasn't named after a hero or a Muse. That's right, I was named after one of the Nine Muses. Chiron also told us about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three sons of Kronos and Rhea, and how they were fated to have children who would either destroy or save Olympus. He said they were fated to have one set of opposite-sex twins, their only living twins, each. We all shuddered, but I don't know why Percy did. Jason and I are twins and Nico and Bianca are twins.

Nico POV

Hi. My name's Nico di Angelo. I'm 11 years old.

My mother died five years ago in a hotel explosion in Las Vegas while she was on a business trip. She was the CEO of TaxCorp, a huge tax business. My sister Bianca and I were sent to love with Alecto in a farmhouse on Long Island.

After a few years, the Graces joined us. Thalia and Jason were twins like us, who lost their mom. They were aparantly our cousins. Our guardian, Alecto, had gotten an intern or sorts a few days before they arrived. His name was Ganymede. He looked like and oversized teddy bear. For two years, we lived like a real family.

Then, Percy Jackson joined us. His mom died when he was nine, three years ago,cand his step-dad died last week. I don't know how, but I know Gabriel Ugliano is in Hell.

Anyway, Percy seemed guarded and skiddish, like he was scared of Alecto, Ganymede and Triton, their new intern guy.

I'm going to describe everybody.

Bianca and Me: pale-looking skin, dark brown eyes that almost look black, silky, jet black hair, amazingly short.

Thalia and Jason: jet black, spikey hair, electric blue eyes, tanned skin, super tall.

Percy: jet black hair, sea green eyes that are kinda misty, tannned skin, average height.

Alecto: kind, wrinkly face, green eyes, blonde hair, kinda short.

Ganymede: over sized teddy bear feel, grey eyes, blonde hair.

Triton: red hair, blue eyes, kind feel to him.

Alecto, Ganymede and Triton and somewhere to be yesterday, so they left us with Chiron, the best babysitter ever.

He told us stories about old Greek heroes, like Jason and Perseus, and the Muse Thalia. I pretended to act hurt, because Bianca and I were named after any Greeks.

Chiron also told us about how Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were supposed to have a set of opposite-sex twins each who were either supposed to kill or save them. I shuddered. Bianca and I and Jason and Thalia were twins.

Adriane's POV

I don't know who I am. I'm stuck in a cold, dark place. I'm hungry and lonly. I have one name I know, and it isn't mine. It's Percy. I don't know who he is, just his name.

The room is small, like a cell. The men in white coats call me '40271'. I don't know what it means. I think I'm only 12. My only memories are of this place.

Three new people are here. One looks older, one looks like a teddy bear and the last looks crazy, like he'll kill the men in white for hurting me.

"Hi sweetie. My name's Triton. How would you like to come with me and meet your family?" the crazy man asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I took his hand, and he broke the chains around my arms and legs. The older lady said they were my guardians. They introduced themselves as Alecto, Triton and Ganymede. I like Triton the most, but I don't know why. They took me to a little house on the water. They called it home. I was tired, so they led me to a room with a sleeping boy in it. His black hair fell over his eyes funny, like he placed it there. He was clutching a worn teddy bear with a green bow and another one with a blue bow.

**A/N: What do you think? I think I have a completly origial plot, but if you don't think I do, PM me. I'd love feedback. Now, for a question. How old was Sally Jackson when her parents died in a plane crash? (F*ck you, Zeus.)**


End file.
